galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Kowalski
Kowalski is the disguise name of Lowak of Iks. He is the brother of Ezylryb/Lyze of Kiel. Kowalski's name is derived from flipping around "Lowak" to make "Kowal" & adding a flipped "Iks" which makes "Ski" onto the end. Kowalski/Lowak is believed to be the the second twin of the greatest fighters of all time on Yore & Chiron. Bio As Lowak of Iks & The First War Lowak of Iks was born in the frozen forest jungle of Iks in the Northern Kingdoms, he'd been separated from his twin brother, Lyze, who'd been born on the island of Kiel. The twins finally met in military units & fought side-by-side against the Pure One Army of King Aegolius. Lyze finally battled Aegolius while Lowak liberated the canyons of the remaining orphans, whom of which, were moon blinked & left virtually unguarded by Skench & Spoorn, while Lowak defeated Jatt & Jutt. Finally, Lyze & Lowak went to the Great Island of Yore. Changing his name As Lyze had unintentionally revealed Lowak's existance to Aegolius, to protect themselves, Lyze arranged their new names, Lyze became Ezylryb by flipping the name Lyze & adding the word "ryb" as he became a teacher at the Yorian Academy. Lowak's new name was his name "Lowak of Iks" with "Lowak" having the "k" swapped with the "l", but without the "of" to make "Kowal ski", which joined created Lowak's new name, Kowalski. The Second War Kowalski was a brilliant military trainer & invaded the St. Aegolius Canyons, where the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphans was located & rescued orphans secretly. One night, Kowalski met Bart Sampson, who'd escaped the canyons with his friends & set off for Yore, in hope to find a way off of Chiron to get back to Saturn. Third War Death Kowalski re-assumed the name of Lowak of Iks in battle & was the commander of half of the Yorian troops. Kowalski learned of a turncoat in Ezylryb's troops, who killed everyone & captured the latter. Ezylryb died before interrogation by suicidally poisoning himself. Learning of this, an enraged Kowalski infiltrated the base & stole weaponry & intoxicated the food supply for the rebels. However, on his way back to the Yorian Island with a troop he'd taken along with, guards from the fort set out to capture or kill him. They flew around to the island & came up to confront the troops & a battle ensued. As Kowalski fought the leader of the guards, the second-in-command ambushed him & injected a truth serum into his body that was to be used on Ezylryb. Sensing that he could no longer feel the will to survive, Kowalski went yeep or deliberately plunged down to Chiron & into the Yorian Sea, where he committed suicide & drowned. Trivia *Lowak/Kowalski's dental records are enormous given the wars & battles fought that involved jaw injurys. According to the records of the Yorian dentists & orthodontists, Kowalski had to have a crown inserted in one of his lower canine teeth after nearly breaking his jaw in the Battle of Iks. Eventually, the crown restoration was broken in the liberation of the St. Aegolius Canyons & he had to get another crown added on. Finally, Kowalski broke his jaw in a duel & was forced to have an implantation to recover the teeth lost & he had steel braces applyed to correct the battle wounds on his cracked teeth. These braces were then removed after the Second War when his teeth were fixed into a locked position that rooted the teeth in his gums.